A Clandestine Affair
by Margaret the Magnificent
Summary: Draco cries tears of molten silver, and Harry chases after him because of his forbidden, dark, thrilling, undying love. Parody.


**Author's Note**  
Dear Alice - Happy late birthday! :) Hope you liked this present.  
Dear Wilson - Welcome. You just got trolled. xD  
Dear readers - Uh. Good luck.

* * *

_**A Clandestine Affair**_

* * *

_Chapter One  
The Break_

"BLOODY HELL!" cursed Harry in his velvetily baritone voice. He opened his perfectly tanned eyelids, revealing bright emerald orbs that glistened with tears of torment—for he had just lost his beautiful Draco, his forbidden lover, his boyfriend, his one and only true love, his _Chosen One_. Oh, how cruel the fates could be, to have cursed him with this misfortune!

"Draco, oh Draco, please wait! Please wait! I can explain—"

"Explain _what_?" Draco paused in his heated steps and twirled around. His stunning, alabaster, heart-shaped face burned with utter loathing; his cherry-red lips pulled back against perfect, even teeth in a beautiful but terrifying scowl; his cerulean sapphire eyes sparkled in the chandelier light. Tears cascaded down his cheeks like waterfalls and pooled at his feet like lakes of molten silver.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was in despair—no, he was _shattered_—no, he was completely, utterly _devastated_. His heart screamed with rage and his soul yearned for revenge. Words, _mere mortal words_, could not describe his rage, his fury, his despair—his complete, utter _devastation_.

"You cannot possibly have anything to say!" yelled the beautiful blue-eyed boy. "There is no explanation for this! I _saw_ what happened between you and that weasel Weasley!"

Harry gasped, his heart clenching with the pain his Draco—his protector, his savior, his angel, his destined—shot through his heart. The Cruciatus Curse was a paper cut compared to his current anguish!

"That was merely the doing of a love potion!" cried the raven-haired, emerald-eyed, bespectacled teen. "Please Draco, you must believe me! Once I saw you, the love we shared broke through the potion's magic!"

"LIAR!" the tall, pale, Veela-like boy screamed. He had heard enough. "I know what I saw—And I—And—I—I TRUSTED YOU!"

He was a fool. He was lured in by Harry's seductive, poisonous words with promises of love and redemption. But he knew better now. Reality was cold, harsh, and unforgiving. Draco lifted his jaded eyes and regarded his lover.

No.

His _former_ lover.

"I should have known better," he whispered. Tears continued to flow incessantly from his eyes, as if someone forgot to close the tap of Draco's soul-faucet. "I should have known better than to trust you, Ha . . . Har . . . _Potter_."

"No . . ." breathed Harry. His whole world was crashing down—he couldn't accept this. Potter . . . _Potter_ . . . Potter! POTTER! The single wretched word brought Harry to his knees. "No, Draco. NOOO! I would do anything. Anything. Please, my love—"

"It's too late, Potter," said Draco, backing away slowly. "There's nothing you can do. It's over. First that buck-tooth bitch Granger broke my heart, now you . . . There is nothing here for me any longer. Goodbye, Harry Potter . . ."

He ran away.

Suddenly—and quite completely out of nowhere—rain began pouring from the sky. A thousand ice-cold needles fell from stormy gray heavens, blending with his streaming, hot tears.

_Oh fate. Oh cruel, divine, all-seeing fate. Why_, Draco pled despairingly, _why did you take him away from _me_? What have I ever done? I've always been kind to others. I've always treated others with the utmost respect. Why? Why take away the center of my universe, my one and only love?_

"Why have you forsaken me?" he muttered. Then, gathering rage, he shouted, "WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME SO?!"

_Am I simply . . . too perfect to deserve happiness?_

"NO!" Draco turned around. There was Harry, running down the street toward him, shouting: "Nooo! Draco, that's not it!"

The elfin youth covered his lips in shock. This scene—it was just as how he remembered—that day five years ago . . .

_**FLASHBACK START**_

"_Draco, nooo!"_

"_Gyahahaha!" cried the evil mermaid king. He held the trident closer to my throat. "You'll never get to him, human! He's mine!"_

"_Don't come closer, Harry!" I shouted. "You can't. It's too dangerous!"_

"_That's right, Harry Potter!" the foul creature said. "Do what the—"_

_Harry grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor and lopped off the merman's head._

_I gasped. At that moment, Harry looked stunning. Gorgeous. His six-packs protruded from his tattered robes. His gaze filled me with longing. He came to me then he reached for my chin, tipping it up._

"_Nothing is too dangerous for you, babe," he said seductively._

_My heart was pounding so loudly, it might burst through my chest._

_Then he kissed me. With tongue._

_And in that instant, I knew—_

_I was in love with him._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Why did you come for me?" said Draco, the ribbons of tears falling from his eyes told of his inner turmoil. "I am your enemy. I am of the Dark while you are of the light. We cannot be together! It is forbidden! It's taboo!"

"Draco, I would go through a thousand Dementors for you. I would brave through a thousand storms, I would cross a thousand seas. Nothing can separate us. That is the power of my love." He closed his eyes then opened them. "Draco, I am in love with you."

"Oh!" Draco gasped. He put a hand to his forehead. Harry? In love with him? "Oh!"

"My love, why do you cry?" cried Harry.

"Because it's impossible," his fated whispered. "You cannot love me—I am not worthy of you! I can never be worthy of you! You can have any girl in the world, so why me? Why choose me?"

Harry's warm, strong, large hands cupped Draco's face. "Because you are more beautiful than any of them can ever be with their shallowness, their makeup, and their gossiping ways. I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. My heart weeps in the moments we separate. My world revolves around you, for you are my sun, and I am your moon! Please, let me show you my love. Let me make love to you, Draco."

They leaned closer, desiring each other's touch, yearning for flesh. The urge was hungry, uncontrollable, animalistic, and mindless. Like wildfire—once sparked, it was uncontainable.

"Harry," Draco whimpered.

The need was too much, too much for him to bear.

"What is it?" Harry's eyes were as dark and unfathomable as the deepest winter nights.

"Please," Draco gasped, voice shaking, cheeks flushing. "Harry, I want you to—"

CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED

His gaze travelled down, toward his—

CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED

And then they—

CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED

He put his—

CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED

"Oh, Harry, _oh_—I'm going to—"

CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED  
CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED

A month later, Draco woke up one dreary November morning and found himself pregnant.

.

_to be continued_

.

.

.

_(not)_


End file.
